


i barely know ya, i've fallen over you

by cobblestaubrey



Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2020 [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Day 3, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, PP Rare Pair Week 2020, pprpw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobblestaubrey/pseuds/cobblestaubrey
Summary: "'That’s so stupid, you can’t just say time travel isn’t possible.''It’s not!''Then who helped build the pyramids?''Miss Posen, Miss Mitchell, please. Not again.'"Or, the one where Beca plays softball and Aubrey does everything.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad, but they're only mentioned really
Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701769
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	i barely know ya, i've fallen over you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week - Enemies to Lovers!
> 
> This is... Not great LOL I don't like how this turned out at all, but I finished it, and that's what matters, I guess?
> 
> Title from Dakota by Rocket to the Moon

Beca Mitchell wears that _stupid_ letterman everywhere she goes. Yeah, she’s been the second basemen for Barden High’s varsity softball team since she was only a _freshman_ , but Aubrey has been the (co) captain of Barden High’s varsity Mathletes since she was a sophomore.

The Mathletes have won more championships than the softball team, but Beca Mitchell gets all the praise for her diving catches and fake-out bunts, more so than Aubrey does for her match winning answers. 

It pisses Aubrey off to no extent, so it doesn’t surprise her that the two of them cannot be within the same vicinity as each other without starting an argument. 

_“That’s so stupid, you can’t just say time travel isn’t possible.”_

_“It’s_ **_not_ ** _!”_

_“Then who helped build the pyramids?”_

_“Miss Posen, Miss Mitchell, please. Not again.”_

Aubrey knows that Beca acts dumb to piss her off, because Beca still has an A in most of her classes, which _also_ pisses the blonde off to no end. Beca Mitchell doesn’t like _doing_ things, so her projects are always completed to the bare minimum, and her notes are just chicken scratch, flowing around her notebook page. Aubrey’s projects are always completed over the course of weeks, packed with images and quotes and relevant background information. Her notes are color-coded and sometimes she’ll type them out before tests. 

Beca and Aubrey have been partnered together _once_ and that was the biggest mistake their tenth grade English teacher had ever made. They spent the entire time arguing about the true meaning behind _Raisin in the Sun_ , and Aubrey is still certain that Beca was trying to piss her off when she said _“I think the title is word play on Raising a Son? Right? I think we should write an essay on that.”_

However, despite the fact Beca doesn’t care about anything, she’ll spend four days of the week in the school’s gym for two hours, and she’ll spend hours after that on the softball field. Aubrey doesn’t understand how someone so apathetic can be dedicated to _anything_ , but Beca does what she loves and _only_ does what she loves. 

Aubrey’s never really had the luxury of only doing things she loves, so Aubrey just sticks to doing everything. 

Everything includes participating in the Photography Club, because at least Aubrey sort of enjoys that. Bumper Allen, their original sports photography, got kicked out for only taking pictures of girls’ butts (ew), so Aubrey is given that duty. She liked it better when she just had to take pictures of the Student of the Month, but at least this gets her out of the house. At least, out of the house more so than her other fifty billion activities. 

So when Aubrey has to go take pictures of the softball girls, she’s obviously not surprised to see Beca next to second base. 

She’s never been one for jocks or whatever, but she can appreciate a nice pair of softball pants. Beca is shorter than everyone else on the team, but her cleats give her an inch and her genuine passion for softball might give her another, even though she’s crouching down with her right hand slamming into her glove. 

Aubrey almost forgets why she’s there, watching Beca field a ground ball and throw it to first. The short girl gets the opposing player out, and salutes to the first baseman, Stacie Conrad. 

She manages to take a few pictures of the other girls, Cynthia-Rose Adams catching a line drive at third base and Jessica Smith diving for a pop fly in center field. However, her eyes keep drifting back to Beca Mitchell, her cocky smirk, and the way she keeps looking back at Aubrey. 

She keeps looking back at her! Every time the ball comes anywhere near her direction, Beca will do some unnecessary, smooth move, and then looks back at Aubrey. 

The blonde knows she’s doing this on purpose, but she’s not sure why. 

She _does_ know that she kind of enjoys watching Beca enjoy herself. The brunette looks much happier on the field than she does sitting in class or walking through the halls. 

When the game ends and Barden High wins five to nothing, Beca and Stacie participate in some dance ritual. Aubrey laughs, because it’s clear that they’ve practiced this profusely and are having a good time dancing around each other. 

The blonde takes a few photos of them, because she’s here for a reason, and it isn’t weird. Even if it’s not softball related _per se_ , the victory dance will probably still get featured in the paper. 

It does, a week later.

Beca Mitchell doesn’t really read the school paper because she doesn’t like to waste her time, but she’s on the front cover, _dancing_ , and she definitely wants to know who’s responsible for this. 

She goes through the newspaper and looks through the staff, seeing “Aubrey Posen” as “Sports Photographer”, and she involuntarily clenches the paper a little harder. Yeah, she _saw_ Aubrey at the game, but she was a little distracted by the softballs flying at her and Aubrey’s stupid smile to notice the gigantic camera hanging around her neck. 

She throws the paper down and stalks over to the library, where she knows (for some reason) Aubrey hangs out in the morning. The blonde, holding a newspaper herself, is talking to Chloe Beale, a redhead that knows no personal boundaries. Beca gets close enough so she doesn’t have to yell Aubrey’s name in anger.

“Posen, the Hell is that front page picture?”

Aubrey rolls her eyes and turns slowly towards Beca. The short brunette is wearing that stupid letterman and Aubrey wants to tear it off her and burn it. “I didn’t choose the photo, Beca. I took over fifty, and the lead editor thought that one represented the article best. I don’t even know what the problem is, anyway.” 

“Because, it’s just - ugh, that’s like a private moment for me!”

“You did it in front of an entire crowd of people.”

“Yeah, people who were _there_ , actually giving a shit.”

“I’m sorry. If I had known it was going to bother you, I wouldn’t have taken your picture.” 

“Yeah, right. You would have explicitly done it had you known.”

“For your information, I _wouldn’t_ have, but it was just a cute little dance! People think it’s nice to see Beca Mitchell having fun.”

“It’s not… You think it’s cute?” Beca’s demeanor changes completely. Her fists unclench and her eyes light up for just a second, before she smirks. 

Aubrey scoffs. “Of course that’s what you focus on.” 

“It’s not every day your sworn enemy tells you you’re attractive.”

“I said your _dance_ was _cute_ , don’t put words into my mouth.”

Beca shrugs. “I think you’re hot when you’re angry if that’s any consolation.”

Aubrey’s jaw literally drops and just hangs open, and she doesn’t care enough about social etiquette right now, because what the _fuck_ did Beca just say?

Chloe awes in the background, and Aubrey is seriously reconsidering their friendship. “Are you _flirting_ with me?”

Beca smirks, and Aubrey tries not to groan. “I like to think that all that arguing was a form of courting.”

“There’s a thin line between love and hate.” Chloe adds unnecessarily. Aubrey just closes her eyes tight, clenching her fists. 

“Is Posen gonna puke?” Beca asks, her eyes darting around nervously. 

Aubrey swallows, hard, and opens her eyes. “No, Beca. I’m just unsure what you’re doing.”

“Being honest, honestly.” 

“You came to the library to yell at me, and were very angry two minutes ago. Why should I trust you?”

“Maybe I just wanted an excuse to see you.”

“You’re not a good actress, Beca.”

“Okay, I was angry, but now I’m distracted.”

There’s a pause.

“Please ask what I’m distracted by.” 

“I’m not going to indulge in whatever horrible pickup line you’re about to say.” Aubrey crosses her arms. She lets an eye wander over the shorter girl, because Beca already admitted she’s attracted to her. Checking Beca out can’t make any of this worse.

“Look, I know I should have said something earlier about how I felt, and I’m sorry for always being a dick to you.”

Aubrey scoffs. “So now you have _feelings_ for me? Any other revelations today?” 

“Um, I purposefully asked Mrs. Foisy to pair us up in tenth grade so I could work with you?” 

“You just made fun of me the whole time!” 

“Yeah, but, like, in a flirty way.”

Aubrey stares at her.

“Okay I’m sorry for that, too.”

Aubrey mulls it over for a second. “Terrible apology, but I’ll accept it before you begin spouting more nonsense.”

“Thank you, I would have.”

The two stand there for a minute, Aubrey staring at Beca while Beca refuses to meet her eyes. “Is that all?” Aubrey asks, tapping her foot. 

“No, no, I’m just being chickenshit. Um… I’m just surprised you don’t seem totally grossed out right now.”

“Chloe and Stacie have been dating since freshman year. I don’t care if you’re gay.”

Beca raises an eyebrow. “Well I care if you’re gay. ‘Cause that’d be good news for me.”

Aubrey rolls her eyes and sighs. “Well, I don’t play softball, but I do bat for your team.”

“That was smooth, Posen.” Beca grins, and she seems sort of… excited? Aubrey doesn’t really understand what’s happening, because she’s been fighting with this girl since they’ve met, and now suddenly everything is being turned around. 

“Ask her out, Bree. I think she’s nervous.” Chloe inches Aubrey out of her seat (and by inches I mean pushes her) and Aubrey is forced to stand in front of Beca. She’s a few inches taller, and kind of likes the idea of being the taller one in the relationship. Beca looks up at her, expectantly, but she also looks kind of scared.

Aubrey sighs, because she’s still _really_ unsure what has just happened in the last three minutes. Sure, there’s always been some energy between her and Beca that made their arguments really fun, and, yes, Beca Mitchell isn’t _horrible_ to look at. She’s not stupid, she’s not mean to anyone else, and she does look really good in a pair of softball pants. 

However, her and Aubrey have never had a normal conversation before and she says so to Beca.

“So… Let’s have a normal one. Maybe we can go watch a movie and then make fun of it afterwards. While eating.”

“You want to take me out to dinner and a movie?” 

Beca nods, wringing her hands together, and refusing to make more than a second of eye contact with Aubrey. 

Aubrey finally gives her a smile. Beca Mitchell may have been a big pain in her ass the last three years, but she also always pushed Aubrey to try harder. Of course, that was only because Aubrey didn’t want to do worse than her, since she never tried, but whatever. “Okay.”

Beca looks up, her starry-eyed. “Okay?”

“Yes. We can go to the school play on Friday.”

Beca’s smile dims. “That’s not a movie.”

Aubrey smirks. “Chloe’s in it, and I’m sure we’d have more fun critiquing the play than a movie.”

“Oh yeah, it’s gonna be a shit show.”

Chloe gasps, and Beca laughs. “Maybe not you, Beale, but none of the guys at this school can sing.”

“Jesse Swanson is a fantastic leading man.” 

“And Bumper Allen is a shit supporting actor.” 

“I can’t argue with that.”

Beca turns back to Aubrey. “I still have your phone number, unless it’s changed.”

“It hasn’t. I’ll be expecting ‘good morning’ texts.” Aubrey says pointedly. 

Beca laughs and shakes her head. “Yeah, yeah, you’ll get ‘em.”

So Aubrey and Beca go on a date. They have their first kiss on Aubrey's doorstep because Aubrey can't stop herself from grabbing Beca by her letterman and pulling her in.

Then, they go on twenty more dates, have a ‘sleepover’ or two, and they graduate. 

Beca gets into Bentley for Division II softball with a big scholarship, and it happens to be right near Harvard. Aubrey didn’t even want to apply to Harvard because she didn’t want to deal with her father’s disappointment. However, she gets in and she knows her family has enough money to pay for it.

It’s enough for her to agree because even if her and Beca can’t survive the distance, they probably won’t cross paths unless they try. 

It’s weird, going from a small town in Georgia to a big city in the North, but they’re finally free to go out and hold hands and be in love. Chloe and Stacie are in New York City and it’s quite a drive, but Beca became pretty close with Chloe and Aubrey with Stacie, so their friend group survives the distance with Skype calls and FaceTime. 

Aubrey doesn’t think she and Beca have a chance with college with the statistics of infidelity and the workload she’s been given. Beca travels for games more often than not and she’s also got a workload to rival Aubrey’s, somehow. 

They make it work, though. 

Beca had seen a relationship crash and burn before her eyes before she turned six and Aubrey’s dad was never around growing up, so the brunette makes sure she always gives Aubrey her time. She hates school, but she loves Aubrey. She does her work after class, so on the weekends she can walk into Boston and go surprise Aubrey in her dorm room. She sits on Aubrey’s bed while Aubrey works at her desk and she brings her coffee when the blonde is stressed out. They go on dates and she still always sends Aubrey ‘good morning’ texts.

They break up for a little bit during their junior year because Aubrey insists Beca needs time to be an adult and explore her options. Beca understands that Aubrey has done all the research and that they might have met each other too young, but Beca also understands that she _loves_ Aubrey and she’s _in_ love with Aubrey. 

They get back together 4 months later because Beca goes on one date and Aubrey gets mad about it when Stacie tells her. Chloe tells her to get her head out of her ass, so she surprises Beca at one of her softball games and Beca sends her that same smile she sent all those years ago when Aubrey was taking pictures of her. 

When they graduate their respective colleges, Aubrey has a degree in mathematics and Beca gets one in Media and Culture because she wasn’t really sure what else to do by Junior year. 

They move in together, finally, and Aubrey is afraid. She’s read about how relationships can crumble when you finally take this step together, and they spend the first three weeks arguing and compromising. Beca hates manually washing dishes because they have a dishwasher for a reason, and Aubrey argues that the dishwasher can’t clean everything. Aubrey doesn’t want to split the closet, and Beca is flabbergasted because _where else can she put her clothes?_ Beca concedes when she walks into the bedroom to find a giant, new bureau and Aubrey wearing nothing but Beca's old college letterman.

They manage. They make it through, time and time again, and sometimes, Aubrey _really_ hates Beca. She hates the way Beca runs when things get hard, and she hates the way that Beca won’t let her run when Aubrey is scared. She hates the way Beca refuses to use coasters and how she puts her feet up on the table in front of their couch. 

There’s a thin line between love and hate, though, and Aubrey is in _love_ with Beca. She loves Beca’s determination and ambition. She loves the way Beca refuses to give up when she cares about something, because that’s why Beca never gave up on _her_. 

It was a love story she never really thought she deserved, but she also knows she worked for it, and that’s why it worked out. 

That’s why when she says her vows, Aubrey thanks Beca for always pushing her out of her comfort zone. Beca continued fighting for Aubrey and pushing for her to be better than she was. The shorter girl had been there for her when she was happy and on top of the world, but Beca was also there for her when she had hit rock bottom, and was angry at the world for the cards she had been dealt.

When she finishes, Beca can’t resist smirking and says, “Well, I think you’re hot when you’re angry if that’s any consolation.”


End file.
